The better Redhead
by GreenPandaOfDoom
Summary: Hermione discovers the truth about Ron's feelings for her just before she was gonna spend the christmas holidays with the weasleys. Unable to get out of going Hermione is forced into the weasleys household with Ron the cause of all her heartache. But there is another weasley to comfort her. FW/HG. RON!BASHING. First story so please give it a go. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello anyone whose reading this! ...Umm I just thought I'd give writing a go. Its my first story and I'm freaked out of my mind :) ... anyway if you think I should continue it please review, follow or favourite.**

My heart beat happily in my chest as I skipped down the grand staircase, well walked being a 6th prefect and all and therefore having to give a good example, to the great hall for breakfast. Today was my 2 year anniversary with Ron, and the day that I leave Hogwarts after lunch to spend my Christmas with the Weasleys at the burrow. A smile crosses my face as I think of what's going to happen today, maybe a private lunch out the front of the black lake or a walk to see buckbeat in the forbidden forest. I turn the corner and seeing the familiar red hair, surrounded by people waiting to get in the hall, I nearly fling myself into the arms of my boyfriend but before I could do so my brain registered who he was talking to, Lavender Brown. I stopped short frozen wanting to listen to what they were talking about.

"When are you going to break up with her? We've been going out for over 18 months and you still haven't stopped it like you promised you would! Do you love her more than me?" lavender complained in her high pitched shriek.

When her words registered in my mind my heart stopped beating with a jolt.

"I'll break up with her soon baby. I mean how could I possibly love that thing? She's as ugly as a troll with those skinny, knobbly legs and the bush that she calls hair on top of her head. I said I would just as soon as the holidays start. I mean the only reason I'm with her is so that I can do good with my studies with minimal work. All I need to do is kiss that disgusting mouth occasionally and blurt out I love you once a week. Stupid bitch can't even realise that no one will truly love her."

Suddenly Lavender looked up and found my eyes. Then a cruel smile began to spread across her face. I felt the blood drain from my face like water through a sieve leaving my face deadly pale.

"So your saying that you could never possibly love a troll like her and you will happily break that bitches heart as soon as the holidays begin?" she questions in a loud tittering voice. By now there was a crowd of least 100 students watching. I recognise some of the people in the crowd, there's Shamus,Dean, the twins and to relief Harry. Surely one of my friends will stand up for me.

"That's exactly what I'm saying baby" Ron said nodding with every word lavender says.

"Or you could tell her now." Said lavender nodding her head towards me

Ron slowly turned, then seeing me smiled. The look made my heart sink. I think of the hours upon hours I spend with him every week helping him keep up with assignments while he played wizard chess or sat on the floor staring out the window, leaving me to do all the work. I remember how many times he's told me he loved me and how close I was to giving him my first tonight.

"Guess the truths out now. But seriously how did you ever believe that I actually loved** you?** For the smartest witch of our age you are really thick." He cruelly said well aware of how much pain he was causing me. I looked up at Harry, pleading with him silently for him to stop this, to defend me. He looked away. Rejection caused through my body forcing me out of my frozen state. And I ran. As fast as I could to the place where I could be alone to the giant oak tree near the black lake. I ran so fast I almost missed hearing the arguing between Ron and one of the twins.

I climbed up the tree, my only comfort being that I was sure no one would find me. Contrary to popular belief I wasn't the un-athletic (Is that a word?) book worm that every thought I was, well I was the bookworm. In fact this is where I spent most of my time. The tree had curved with age and with a few planks of word and some clever wand work I had easily turned the tree into a small house with just enough room for a small study and an alcove with a bed above. The house seemed to blend into the tree so it was very difficult to spot unless you were watching me climb in. It had become the perfect place for me to study away from the prying eyes within the library. I collapsed onto the bed, crying blindly grabbing for my favourite book Hogwarts: A History trying to will the book into distracting me from my heartache.

I didn't see the red head watching from a neighbouring tree.

**Anyway thanks for reading. Do you think I should continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I was so happy when I found out that some people wanted the rest of the story! Thanks to everyone that fav, followed or reviewed it means so much to me.**

I wake up with my face pressed up against Hogwarts: A history. For a second my mind was confused until I remembered the reason for my itchy eyes and broken heart. Ron. I sat up stretching, trying to convince myself that I'm fine. Staring out the window I try to think of a plan of action. Even being the logical minded girl that I am I found it hard to shut my emotions out but I clamped them down and hide them deep within myself. First things first, I would ignore and stay away from both Ron and Lavender. I thought to myself determinedly. Second thing I had to do was call my mother and tell her that I had changed my mind and want to spend the holidays with them in France. Then I would pack my bags and hop on the Hogwarts express, find a compartment of my own because of friends betrayals, I thought with a snarl. Then I would dig my head into a book and absolutely ignore or possibly hex anyone who dared come near me. I thought with satisfaction. Still holding down my tears I get up and wipe my eyes before walking purposely towards my dorm.

To my extreme relief I managed to avoid anyone I knew by taking the marauders secret passageways. As I climbed through the portrait hole, luck struck again and there were only a few 3rd and 4th years playing exploding snap that were far too busy to notice me. I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the canopy of my bed with a sigh grateful that I had managed to stay away from prying eyes. At that exact moment two red heads came running into the room and pounced on me. I was so shocked that I burst into very un-Hermione like hysterical giggles. I smiled up at the two red heads who were hovering above me on their hands and knees and playfully started to tell them off.

"Get off me you gits!" They quickly sat up next to me and placing angelic expressions on said "Why Mione love, we were just coming into the common room when we saw you disappearing upstairs" started George. "So we thought that maybe we would come up and give you some company" finished Fred with a grin.

"Well I have to ring up mum and tell her that there was a change of plans and that I'm staying with them for Christmas" I said a decisive voice getting up to look for my phone. I heard two identical groans from the boys, who were now lying on their backs on my bed.

"But you CANT NOT COME TO CHRISTMAS! You spend Christmas with us every year!"

I chuckled at their antics until I remembered why I wasn't spending Christmas with them. I composed myself and continued looking for my phone.

"If you two honestly think I am gonna spend Christmas the happiest time of year around them you've been hit by a bludger one too many times in the head. I loved him but I know the truth now and I refuse to be pathetic and hang around him. I am going to spend Christmas with my family and that's that."

Finally finding the phone hidden under my pile of books on my bedside table, I look up to see their apologetic faces.

"Were so sorry Mione, we honestly didn't know" Fred begins with a sad look on his face pleading me to believe him. Looking into his deep forest green eyes I can't help but believe him. Despite all of his pranks Fred has always told me the truth. "If we knew we would have told you or stopped him." Finished George.

Pain hit me but determined not to let the others see me hurt I straightened up and said "Its okay. I know the truth now. I dialed Mum's number into the mobile and breathed in a sigh of relief when she picked up immediately. From the corner of my eye I saw Fred and George get up and leave so that I could talk to mum in privacy.

"Hello? Hermione dear how are you? Are you excited for your holiday at the Weasley's?" My Mum's voice was so kind and loving that it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"Hi Mum, Yeah about that. I kinda wanted to spend Christmas with you guys this year. I have been really missing you and dad lately."

"I'm missing you too honey but I am afraid your father and I are going on our second honeymoon to Spain these holidays and we really wanted some time alone. I suppose if you really want you can come too but we were rather hoping that you would be happy to stay at the Weasley's.

My heart sinks and with a sigh I accept my fate.

"Of course I will be fine at the Weasley's Ma. You and dad have a good holiday. Give dad my love and I hope you two have a wonderful time." I said trying to inject happiness into every word though I felt like bursting into tears.

"Will do honey. Love you too. Look I've gotta go pack but I hope you have a lovely Christmas. Bye dear." Mum's homey voice replies.

"Bye Ma."

As soon as she hangs up I sob into my hands wondering what on earth I was going to do. Everyone is expecting me at the Weasley's and I can't just stay at Hogwarts. Tears of frustration stream down my cheeks as I stand frozen looking at the phone in my hand, A whole three weeks of Ron, the once love of my life and Harry my traitor friend. I feel dead inside, like the only thing I can do is cry. My silent tears turn into sobs and I pray to God that no one can hear. Then I hear the door creak open, quickly I rub my eyes trying the wipe away all traces of my hurt and sit down on my bed looking at my hands as if they're the most god damn interesting thing in the world. I feel the bed dip besides me and look up into the beautiful eyes of Fred.

**So ... thats the second beginning to see Fred next chapter YAY! ummm... please review, like and fav if you think its good enough :) it honestly makes me stare at the phone with a smile like an idiot every time I get an email :) Just to let you guys know, Im horrible at following routines so I will probably go through stages of heaps of chapters then nothing for like weeks... sorry about that :) BUT I promise to work on that and TRY to regularly update. ... MEMO TO SELF: I need to stop with the smiley faces.**

**Anyway thanks guys it means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry it took a while. Trying to get back into the swing of things. I promise to update with in a week if i get say 7 reviews (please let that work! It honestly makes my day when I get reviews!) Anyway enjoy **

"Mione? Are you okay?" he says quietly. Unable to bear to say anything in reply I simply look up into his forest green eyes with sparks of gold mesmerised by the colours. He gingerly places his arms around me and scooted back so that he was leaning against my headboard with me still held in his comforting arms. I inched closer to him, and seeing this he pulled me into his lap and placed my head against his shoulder. Burying my head further into his shoulder I began to cry. I couldn't help but snuggle deeper into him, appreciating his warmth. I trailed by fingers across his chest absentmindedly noticing how defined his muscles were in the back of my mind, until I felt him stiffen and I ripped my hand away from his chest embarrassed beyond belief. He grabbed my hand and placed it back on his chest. Startled I looked up into his eyes and see him looking down at me with a soft look in his eyes.

"I'm spending Christmas with you. Mum and Dad are having their second honeymoon and I didn't want to intrude." I said. Then explained me and mums conversation.

"I know how hard this will be for you but part of me is happy that you're spending Christmas with us. Besides I have plenty of new pranks that we could try on my git of a younger brother" he said with a mischievous smile. I laughed slightly at this, and without my consent a small smile spread across my face.

"Only if I can help." I replied thinking of the surprise on Ron's face if I broke out of my rule loving, bookworm persona. Thinking about Ron made the smile slip off my face and my gut turned in revulsion, at the thought of how pathetic I was being that I was still hung up about some guy, that sadly I still loved him.

"Mione?" his questioning voice brought me out of my internal rage/pity fest. Staring at my hand which still lay flat against his chest with his own hand covering mine, I tried to regain my composure. Glancing at the clock I thanked Merlin that I was an obsessive clean-freak because I had finished packing my trunk days ago. And seeing as we had 20 minutes to get onto the Hogwarts express I kinda needed to get going. Forcing myself to forget where I was heading to for my oh-so-wonderful holidays I got up reluctantly out of Fred's lap. As soon as I got up, the loss of warmth and comfort made me want to sit back in his lap. I shook my head to clear it; I was a bit frightened at how addictive his warmth was.

Glancing up I saw a slight frown on Fred's face before he noticed he was being observed, and a cheeky grin lit up his face and he leaned back against my pillows and closed his eyes, sprawling across my bed like a lion preparing for its midday nap. Smirking at him I grabbed a spare pillow from the floor and threw it at him. The look of shock on his face was so hilarious that I burst into to laughter, tears pouring from my eyes.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed me throwing me down on the bed. Lying on my back Fred straddled my stomach. Reached out a playful hand and began tickling my sides. I struggled beneath him "Mercy! Mercy!" I choked out, laughter causing my words to come stuttering out.

Looking as proud as a seeker who caught the snitch, Fred grinned at me and laid his hands to rest on my hips. "I win!" I glared in response at his antics. He trailed his fingers up and down my short covered, hipbones. The slight touch was sending me into a daze, comforting me.

Oh no! The train I thought. I turned my head to the side so quickly I cracked my neck, pushing myself up slightly and rubbing my neck, I reached over to my bedside table and muttering a spell. The time magically appeared in gold writing before slowly fading. 12:45. Now I really have to hurry, looking up to see Fred's inquisitive face I pushed him, complaining "Get off me! You Git!" Fred moved off me slowly as if trying to annoy me, in the end I pushed him off tired at his leisurely pace.

Stepping over his straggly form on the ground I hurriedly picked up my packed trunk, twirled my hair up into a messy bun sticking my wand through it and marched out of the door and continued down the stairs. Calling out behind me "Are you coming?" in a businesswoman like voice. There was a sudden crack as Fred apparated in front of me causing me to nearly fall backwards.

Slinging an arm around my shoulders he replied "Of course I'm coming! I wouldn't miss mums baked potatoes for world peace!" chuckling at his antics I replied "How silly of me! The baked potatoes." Just then lavender and a group of her friends pushed in front and the smile vanished from my face. Squaring my shoulders, determined to mask my hurt, I curled around my free arm around Fred's waist. Laughing at his jokes, ignoring the peering faces I tried to lose myself in the sound of Fred's voice. As we approached the platform I saw two familiar figures walk past. Ron and harry, the latter with an apologetic look on his face. I turned my back on him and set down my trunk, he did not deserve my attention. I continued my inner pep rally as I waved my now free hand at the approaching Lee and George.

Suddenly a wave of confusion washed over me. Where do I sit? I always sat with Ron and harry in the third last carriage. I felt my body tremble as I contemplated my next move. Now that I had lost Ron and Harry I had no one. Bracing myself, I thought if my only options either miraculously find an empty compartment and continue on with Hogwarts: A History or Be forced to sit with strangers who no doubt will find a lot of pleasure in repeating Ron's words at me. Praying for an empty carriage I shrugged myself out of Fred's grip and walked towards the carriages only to find a hand grab my wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Chapter 4 is here. I am a really bad spellchecker (cause I just read my work over and assume that I spelt everything right... which often is not the case) so if you see any errors please tell me. Enjoy!**

"Where do you think you're going Missy?" said George in a high-pitched matron like voice. "Ummm … to hop on the train, to you know… go to your house for the holidays." I replied sounding unsure of myself.

"WHAT YOU ARENT GOING TO SIT WITH MWAH?" replied George waving his free hand around to suit the dramatic nature of his words. "I never sit with you though."

"WELL! I think it's time we start a new tradition aint it Forge." "I second that motion Gred."

Lee and I just shook our heads at each other, smiling at the completely batty yet lovable behaviour of the two idiots beside us. "Perhaps we better get on the train" came from the friendly voice of Lee. Laughing as he whacked the two idiots who had gotten lost in an argument of what sort of theme would suit the potion masters potions storeroom, Fred was of the opinion of 11 year olds princess tea party while George seemed to be more on the side of a 1950s hairdressing salon to you know "fix Snape's hair" he argued.

Looking down I see Georges hands still around my wrist. Fred noticed the direction of my stare and his eyes latched on to the hand holding mine, the laughter in his eyes quickly turned off and was replaced by a blank face. Smirking knowingly at his twin, George moved his hand and laced my fingers between his. Pulling me to the train he helped me up into the carriage never letting go of my hand. Confused I looked up at him but he just gave me a wink and continued his goal of finding a free carriage while dragging me along behind him.

We collapsed into a free cabin; George leaned back against the seat and pulled me down next to him. Fred and Lee sat opposite to us lounging over the furniture like two lazy lions. Shrugging an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. Puzzled I looked up, questioning him with my eyes.

"Just thought I'd help you two along" was his whispered reply to my unasked question. I just stared at him my confusion obvious in my eyes. Then I dropped my shoulder bag to the ground and pulled out my book, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

"Is she really so bored by our company that she's reading?!" Lee let out shocked. "A book about freaking Fungi no less!" replied George egging Lee on.

I just ignored them and continued with my book, internally smiling at their banter. Then I let my ears tune out and focused on my book, a talent I had that was useful for both studying for exams and ignoring Ron and Harry's Quidditch conversations. I was quite happy like that, until a cloud of darkness fell over us all and my book was ripped out of my hands.

Peruvian. _Instant._ Darkness. Powder. "UGGHH! IM GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" There were loud snickers from the boys and from the sound of it someone was even rolling around on the ground. The darkness faded into light again and I saw 3 innocent expressions on the boys, the effect however was slightly ruined by the fact that Fred had been the one rolling around on the ground from laughter and was now laying on the floor with his head between his hands looking like an 8 year old who _definitely_ hadn't stolen the cookie from the cookie jar.

"WHERE IS MY BOOK YOU TWERPS?!" at once there innocent expressions were scraped away to revel their laughter underneath. "WE'VE UNLEASHED THE CRAKEN!" Lee screamed out as I leapt onto him jumping across Fred who was still on the ground, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes. Lee fell down at the sudden impact of my leap, lying lengthways across the seat. I straddled his stomach and shrieked out " . ?!" punctuating each word with a sharp poke into his chest.

"Mercy! Mercy!" he choked out, eyes wide at my furious gaze. "We will give it back to you as soon as the train rides over." "Promise?!" "Pinky promise"

Satisfied at his answer I hopped off him and settled down by his side, smoothing my skirt and turned to gaze out the window.

"To make up for terrifying the living daylights out of me you now have to be my hot water bottle for the rest of the trip." Lee let out indignantly, pulling me into the warmth of his arms. Wrapping both arms around my shoulder and laying his head on my neck. Laughing I let him.

"Hey! Unfair! You stole my teddy!" George yelled at Lee. Leaping over Fred who was still on the floor, watching us all, silently taking everything, he sat on my other side and wrapped his arms around my waist.

With both of the boys snuggling into me I soon felt exhausted by the day's events. I realised that this had been the plan. Distract me so that I couldn't begin to think what happened this morning. Remembering brought a feeling of immense pain into my chest but I was so worn-out and didn't have a chance to contemplate it further. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the beautiful face of Fred. The sun filtering through his hair making it shimmer Red and Gold. With a sleepy smile on my face I watched as he mouthed at me "Go to sleep. We're here if you need us."

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite if you think its worthy. I love reading your thoughts on this so much so please tell me how it was.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a crick in my neck; blinking the sleep out of my eyes I saw the reason for my discomfort. I was tangled up into a jumble between Lee and George. Sometime during our nap George had moved to lean his back against the window and had pulled me up against him, my neck resting in an extremely awkward position against his shoulder with my head facing the wall. Lee had managed to fall asleep on top of my stomach and was currently making little petering noises as he breathed in and out. Our arms and legs were all tangled up. Like we had been to a yoga class sometime during our nap and were trying to pull of an extremely awkward pose.

Feeling incredibly uncomfortable I tried to free myself from the web made from Lee and George's limbs and succeeded but managed to gawkily fall onto the floor. I heard soft chuckling and glanced up to see Fred trying to muffle his laughs.

"Meanie" I whisper at him. At my words his eyes widen and his laugh comes out loud and clear, waking George up.

"What's so …. funny?" George questions sleepily. "Just watching little Miss Graceful over here trying to escape the devil snare trap that you guys are" Fred replied snickering.

George popped his head up, dazed. Looking around like he'd lost something, His eyes scanning the room.

"Where has my teddy bear gone!?" he sounded so distressed that I couldn't help but laugh. Looking down he finally finding me, I had righted myself somewhat but still lay on the floor.

"Ahhh there you are sweetheart" he said holding his hand out to me "Come back up here. I want to get a couple more hours of sleep." Tired of waiting he went to grab my wrist.

"Uh uh! You guys don't have time to for another nap. We're arriving in 10 minutes" warned Fred.

"Fine" George replied grumpily looking like a grouchy 5 year old who wasn't the centre of attention and instead busied himself with drawing on the face of Lee who was still sleeping soundly. I watched as George drew a very detailed piglet being attacked by a unicorn on Lee's forehead, shaking my head in awe of his imagination.

"Uhh guys! Is anybody gonna help me up?" I asked as I was still lying awkwardly on the ground. "Oh right!" replied Fred picking me up and placing me next to him. We were so close that I could feel the heat of his body radiating into mine. I smiled in thanks then continued watching Fred drawing, he was now drawing a welsh greenback playing the saxophone on Lee's cheek. Try to ward off the blush I felt coming on from sitting so closely to Fred. WAIT?! Blush?! I thought. It's Fred for wizard god's sake! ... No that can't be right. I must be getting the flu or something.

Suddenly the train stumbled to a stop. I stood up and peered out the window to see the familiar sight of platform 9 and 3/4 . I instantly started searching for my parents before remembering my fate these holidays. "You'll be fine Hermione" I said to myself in my head "Take a big breath, you can handle it. Don't let him see you in upset."

Turning around I was greeted with the sight of the three boys standing there in a row Lee in the middle holding my book out to be in a gesture of peace. Pleading to me with puppy dog eyes to forgive them. Rolling my eyes, I grab my book back and place it back in my shoulder bag, swinging it over my shoulder.

"Ladies first" the twins said in unison, gesturing to the door in an old English man. I smiled at them the laughed out loud when Lee replied "Why thank you my good sirs" and strutted girlishly out of the room, swing his hips wildly. Still chuckling I linked my elbows with the twins I followed Lee out the door.

Once we were on the platform we instantly spotted the Weasley's… it wasn't really difficult considering their hair stood out so brightly in the crowd. Mrs Weasley smiled warmly at us as we fought our way through the tightly packed crowd, and pulled all four of us into a giant hug. I couldn't help but lean into her embrace, her lavender and honey scent comforting.

The older Weasley's never knew about me and Ron. He had wanted to keep us from them, claiming that his brothers would just tease him more. My heart tightened and I felt revulsion turn in my gut. I felt worthless that Ron thought I was an embarrassment, that he was too ashamed to tell his family that we were dating. "I had always known that" I thought with a sniff. "So why did you put up with it!?" I said internally telling myself off. I knew the answer. Because I had loved him, maybe still do.

When we were let out of Mrs Weasley's embrace I looked up to see the other Weasleys waiting at the platform. To my surprise not only Mr and Mrs Weasley were there but Charlie and Bill were just a few short meters away chatting, oblivious to everything but their discussion. Relief coursed through my body. Charlie and Bill would be home for the holidays. They both had a soft spot for me, I had spent many hours chatting to them in the Weasleys homey living room, sharing knowledge. It was them who had I had spent my time with whenever the boys left me behind or decided that the next activity they were going to was boys only.

The older Weasleys had noticed this and taken it upon themselves to keep me happy. It was Charlie and Bill who had taught me how to ride a broomstick and the rules of Quidditch. I could hold my own now as a chaser on the Quidditch field thanks to them. I owed them both I thought with thanks feeling my heart. But I had never told them about Ron and I had kept silent about the full story.

As I walked towards them they were startled out of their conservation. Looking up they smiled at me and opened their arms. Shrugging out of the twins grip who I had somehow managed to stay linked to during the whole time, I ran at them both and wrapped my arms around Charlie with Bill hugging my back. Me squished between them.

I knew that as long as they were there my holidays will be bearable. Looking up I saw them smiling down at me. Bill still looked the same with his long red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, the tell-tale werewolf scar across his face and his kind pale blue eyes. He also dressed the same with his staple duster coat and dark jeans, making his long and lanky body look even longer.

Charlie looked the same with his bright, bright; I mean seriously freaking bright hair and dark blue eyes. He was slightly smaller but more muscled with burns and scars crisscrossing his bare arms. He was wearing cargo pants and his famous Romanian longhorn dragon hide boots.

"So how's Fleur going Bill? Have you asked her to marry you yet?" I asked bossily. Bill had been planning to ask her to marry him soon but he kept finding reasons to put it off.

"Umm ….. Not quite yet. I was thinking of waiting until we go away on holiday to France in 3 months" Bill replied somewhat nervously, scared of my wrath I thought with amusement. Charlie chuckled loudly and teased Bill "He's still wimping out Mione. How long have you had the ring bill?! 4 months wasn't it"

The was a suddenly flurry of movement next to us and we looked up to see that Ron, Ginny and Harry had arrived. Let the holidays begin I thought.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry that it took so long. How many words do you think er chapter though? at the moment its normally just over 1000 but is that too short or an okay length. Anyway please review, follow and favourite if you would like to read more. I would like to dedicate this chapter to symmetricalravenxx8 if your reading this thank you your comments really mean a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

There was a flurry of movement when Ron, Harry and Ginny were also forced into Mrs Weasleys back-breaking hug, then greeted by Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie, The boys with manly hand-shakes and Ginny with hugs and laughter. After the all the fussing was finished-mainly from Mrs Weasley complaining that Harry hadn't eaten enough and that he looked far too scrawny, the group headed towards the exit, running through the brick wall in between platform 9 and 10.

Once in the car park Mrs Weasleys inner drill sergeant came out and she began organizing who would go in which car. Mr Weasley had bought his own old Chevy that he had improved himself much to Molly's displeasure and Charlie had bought his magically enhanced Jeep that he used on the dragon reserve in Romania. I chuckled when Mrs Weasley ordered Fred to hop into the jeep and George the Chevy and both twins sauntered over to the jeep. All the while yelling at each other "IM FRED!" "NO YOU BLOODY GIT I AM" "NO YOU TWAT WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU'RE GEORGE"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Mrs Weasley. "BOTH of you hop into the jeep"

The boys turned and winked at me, letting me know that had been their intention all along. Smiling, I rolled my eyes and waited for Mrs Weasley to direct me to my seat.

"Looks like this cars all full dear" Mrs Weasley said kindly "I'm sorry but I think you might have to go with Charlie and the twins" she looked sadly at me, as if apologising in advance for whatever the twins would do during the car trip.

"It's alright Mrs Weasley. I can handle anything those boys throw at me" I replied with a giggle. "Your right dearie, if there's one person who can handle the twins it's you"

Charlie stuck his head out of the car window yelling "Come on Hermione you can come sit in the front with me." Smiling I strode up to the car and opening the door, clambered into the car. Looking up into the mirror I smuggled a laugh when I saw Fred and George continuing George's master piece on the once again asleep Lee. The twins are quite creative I thought trying to stifle my smile into a stern look when the boys looked up and noticed me watching them. They were adding an agitated looking bumblebee playing poker to the underside of his chin. We were driving ….on the road for your information, however we were driving abnormally fast, it kind of reminded me of a small knight bus. I looked out the window glad to see muggle London again, even though the magical world is my home it still felt good to see my roots again- to see where I came from.

Charlie caught my gaze, gave me a wink and asked "How are things Hermione? I feel like we haven't talked in ages."

"That's cause we haven't." I replied with a wry grin. "I've been good Charlie. We got Professor Lupin back as our Defence against the dark arts teacher this year so it's been really interesting this term."

"That's great Hermione. Actually Lupin did tell me about that when he came to the burrow for dinner the other night."

"Ohhh that's why he wasn't at dinner on Thursday."

Charlie let out a burst of laughter "Can't get anything past you can we Granger"

There was a final sharp in which I just managed to save my head from crashing into the window and then the burrow was in sight. I felt my body grow hot and my breath grow shallow with discomfort. Don't you dare think about it Hermione, everything is fine and you're going to have a good time here- admittedly away from Harry and Ron at all costs. Charlie shot a worried look at me but I just smiled weakly trying to convince both him and myself that I was fine.

The jeep screeched to a stop and the twins exited quickly out of the car, being chased by the now awake and not very amused Lee. Charlie and I watched as the boys ran wildly around the garden, pushing things over to make it harder for Lee to catch them. I laughed out loud when Fred picked up a nearby gnome and flung it behind him without looking, arms flailing madly, hitting Lee in the stomach. Getting out of the car myself, I looked up at the mismatched house that was somehow perfect, setting my shoulders I strode towards the front house, Charlie following closely behind.

I opened the door to a flurry of activity. Mrs Wealsey already in the Kitchen, peeling some potatoes with flicks of her wand while trying to distract Arthur from interrogating Harry on all things muggle. Percy was sitting up at the table completing some work and Bill doing his best to protect the food from Ron's grabby fingers. Normally I would have gladly got right into the thick of it but somehow the pain at seeing Ron out ways my wish to carry on like normal.

Turning slowly I walked out of the doorway and headed up the jumbled stairs towards Ginny's room. Dumping my bag on the floor I stretched out on my fold out bed, releasing the kinks from my back. I picked my book back up determined to ignore my feelings and settled onto my stomach with the book open on the bed in front of me.

I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't hear the creak of my opening door and only sensed the visitor when a figure moved into vision from the corner of my eye. Smiling I looked up to see Percy. I wasn't quite sure what I thought of Percy, I mean I respected him a lot for his brains and sense of duty but I found him hard to communicate with as he was so quiet, only talking when something interested him, never small talk or chats.

"Mum wanted to let you know that dinners ready in half an hour." Percy said peering down his nose from behind his thick glasses.

Smiling I stood up and gave him a quick hug. "Good to see you too Percy. I had a lovely term thank you for asking." I teased him gently; letting out a small chuckle when he looked just stared at me then quickly left the room, hurrying down the stairs.

I was by myself for about another 20 minutes before the door crashed open again. Lavender and Ron were there locked in a passionate embrace, hands moving everywhere, literally licking each other's faces in an attempt to get closer. I felt my heart lose hope, there was nothing left. I would never have someone to hold like that –minus the saliva of course. Tears threatened to overflow and reveal my true felings, but I kept a tight leash on them. "Excuse me." I said warning them off my position within the room. They broke apart the saliva making a small chain between them. Before both turning and smirking at me. Suddenly Mrs Weasley bustled into the room.

"Oh didn't we tell you dear? Lavender here is going to be spending the holidays with us. Isn't that wonderful? Well anyway we thought that since Lavender should stay in Ginny's room and that you could sleep on the couch in the living room. It's just that Ginny's room is awfully tiny enough as it is with two people and everyone's staying at the burrow for the moment. Would that be okay with you dear?"

She didn't give me time to respond and instead rushed out of the room. Leaving me staring at the smirking couple.

"Well go on then you stupid Mudblood. Pack your bags and leave. None of the weasleys want you here anyway, you should be happy their allowing you to sleep on the couch instead of out on the street as you deserve." Lavenders voice growing crueller and crueller with each word. Ron just stood there, nodding along with what she said, smiling when he noticed the tears swimming in my eyes.

I looked her straight in the eyes and said "Fine." With as much dignity as I could possibly fake. Gathering my bags I headed downstairs, trying not to think of Mrs Weasleys and Lavenders words.


End file.
